


The Definite Yes

by cherrylng



Category: Coldplay (Band), Muse (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Felching, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, You think I'm gonna reveal the mystery guy straightaway?, think again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For now, he watches, his hungry eyes and mind look and wonder if his own way can bring pleasure to Chris and Matt too.</p><p>AKA The threesome that nobody asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definite Yes

If anyone ever gets an offer or invitation to a threesome, it’s not exactly something that you jump in immediately guns blazing. For one, the couple that invites you to it have their opinions that have been ruminating for a while before they decide that you’re their suitable partner and have their strongest trust of you.  
   
Second, there’s you, the one that they picked. As mentioned before, you don’t jump into the offer immediately like that. That probably makes you look like an opportunist at best, or an outright pervert at worst. Or maybe that’s just how his mind set of view thinks that is how it works.  
   
Then there’s the third part. The part of him that wonders on one thing: Why me? Why did they picked him for this? Why not someone else who might be more interested or more suitable for what they want to do? In the end, however, he concedes that if they have thought about this seriously, then that someone else was himself.  
   
So here he is, in the home that Chris and Matt live together, in their bedroom where all of them are nude.  
   
He watches, observing on the two of them having sex, on how Chris does it to please the blue-eyed brunette in such a way that he makes these erotic sounds. Said sounds are very effective in making and keeping his cock hard, which keeps his eyes on the two of them.  
   
From the angle of where he is sitting, he gets the full view of Chris fucking Matt, quick and hard. The bed creaks at every thrust, but otherwise the structure holds on steadfast. Sweat shines all over Chris’ body, with droplets of it falling down from his head down to the brunette below him.  
   
Here, in the bedroom, it’s more than clear on who is the dominant one. Chris’ dominant nature is there to be seen in plain sight, but aside from the physical appearance, most of the signs that point to it are very subtle to spot. It appears gentle and concerned, but firm and in control. When Matt acts too out of hand or doing something that Chris doesn’t want him to do, such as touching himself, just a few words that Chris says quietly to Matt and he becomes obedient, his hands kept to the sides.  
   
No threatening words, no requirement of even a spanking.  
   
One other thing he learns that is something new to him, is that Matt has a flexible body, as the evidence shows in Chris being able to bend and spread his legs out wide apart, or lock them around Chris’ waist or neck to be able go at it as hard and deep as he can.  
   
He isn’t left out by what they’re doing, sitting by a chair while they fuck on the bed. In fact, he asked for them to do it first while he watches like a voyeur, and they seem to enjoy the attention that he is giving to them. He watches and observes, to learn how a man pleasures another man.  
   
A part of his mind, one that is aware of what’s going on, is currently laughing inside his head at the irony of it, for he didn’t start out this way. Eager and wanting to get into it. No, it was the opposite of it.  
   
At first, when one of them hinted if he was interested with doing a threesome with two other men, it freaked him out and he said no immediately. The two of them are nothing if persistent, learning from their mistakes but never waiver in their determination to approach him with the idea of it in a manner that while he physically appears adamant to it, in his mind the thought of doing a threesome with the two of them slowly becomes more and more appealing.  
   
Eventually, his resistance breaks little by little, and he is getting to see in a way that it didn’t seem so terrifying of a prospect. As the saying goes, you only live once. What are the chances that you ever get to join in a threesome?  
   
The first time he approached them for it, to say yes to their offer, he was surprised that they refused, out of the grounds that he was not of a mentally sound mind. Back then, despite all the hints and offers that they have for him, the reason why they didn’t want to go through with it is because he was fresh out of a marriage that didn’t work out.  
   
It’s only a few years later that they approached him with the offer once more, and this time when he accepted it, they didn’t hesitate. Moreover, by this time, he has long realised on why they refused his acceptance that first time and is grateful that they care for him enough that they were willing to forego doing it in favour of making sure that he is cared for as a friend.  
   
For now, he watches, stroking his cock but never allow himself to tether to the edge yet. His hungry eyes and mind look and wonder if his own way can bring pleasure to Chris and Matt too. Especially to the smaller man.  
   
He watches as Matt tells them through moans and whimpers that he is getting close, watches as Chris fucks the brunette in a relentless manner and speed. He watches, enraptured and anticipating what is to come in a few moments, and he was not disappointed when it happened.  
   
Matt screams out Chris’ name loud, coming with his cock untouched. That scream was more than enough to bring him back to reality, and he had to resist stroking himself anymore. He has to admit, Chris’ sexual prowess is impressive if he can get Matt to get an orgasm just like that.  
   
A short time later, Chris follows up. There’s an animalistic growl from the blond, a sound that would’ve shocked anyone that it came out of the very same man, his cock deep inside of Matt as he gets his own release.  
   
They stay in position like that for a while, trying to wind down from their intercourse. The two of them on the bed exchange smiles at each other before he gets their full attention when they turn their heads towards him.  
   
It’s his turn.  
   
He stands up and it only takes a few steps from the chair to the bed. He shares a kiss with Chris -confident, warm, really good- before he is on the bed with Matt, while Chris now sits on the chair that he occupied before.  
   
Matt after an orgasm looks… well, looks fucked out. But he still has the energy to go at it again provided that he is given the right stimulate, and very clingy to the nearest warm body. Said nearest warm body is him, which is what Matt found, pulling himself up so that they can let their lips meet.  
   
Kissing Matt is completely different to kissing Chris, which is sort of expected when he first kissed him. He likes to test the waters, figuratively speaking, wanting to see how someone responds to a challenge that he makes. His mischievous and wily attitude extends even down to how they kiss. Matt nips and bites him, even uses his hands to feel and touch his body to distract him.  
   
Matt doesn’t go down without a fight, doesn’t yield until he is shown who holds the dominance in their kiss. But when the brunette does submit after proving that he can do this, it makes the kiss a very satisfying one. In some ways, it’s a lot better than kissing a woman. It’s as though he had proven himself and earned it.  
   
He really, really likes kisses. Every time he kisses Matt or Chris, it gets better than the last one.  
   
Matt is still some time away from being ready to take him, so he takes his time to enjoy things. After all, good things come from patience.  
   
He has his own indulgent, his own fetishes of which body part turns him on. For instance, the belly. Pale and soft with a thin happy trail, even Matt’s cum on it doesn’t deter him from licking and sucking that area. It’s salty and slightly bitter, but he swallows and keeps licking until he can taste nothing but his own saliva.  
   
Then there are the lips, which is very obvious. Kissed and made out until they are flushed and puffy. It’s a shame that he hasn’t experienced having Matt go down on him, but he’s more in favour of enjoying everything else.  
   
And there’s the arse. He’s heard a few jokes before of how Matt’s arse is almost non-existent. Those people are not entirely correct, for it’s very much there for his hands to touch it. It isn’t very plump, but it’s more than enough for him to have a firm grip and enjoy the feel of it. Judging from the way Matt pushes his arse towards his hands, it seems the brunette enjoys having that part being given attention to as well.  
   
One of his hands slide towards the crack. Touching Matt’s entrance, circling around the rim, he finds it wet and loose, and his fingers easily slide in.  
   
The velvety muscles within barely have any resistance, yet he doesn’t mind it. Two fingers are increased to three, the space feeling a bit tighter, but still so loose. If he dares think of putting in four, his brain might as well have short circuited out.  
   
His fingers found the prostate when Matt’s moans suddenly turned louder and higher pitched.  
   
“Touch him there. Keep going like that,” Chris says, stroking his cock languidly from where he is sitting. His words don’t sound like an order to him, but merely directions and advice for him.  
   
He wants to get Matt as responsive towards him as Chris did, bending his fingers and rubbing against the same spot. So far, he seems to be doing fine, if by the sounds Matt is making and his hands clinging onto his shoulders show the results.  
   
He can hear the squelching sounds as his fingers thrust and rub inside of Matt. The thought that he is using the leftover lube and Chris’ cum that are in there to fingerfuck Matt has him groaning.  
   
They get into their desired positions once he finds that Matt is ready, with himself lying down on his back and Matt sitting on top of him.  
   
“Ready?” he asks Matt, after applying a liberal amount of lube on his cock.  
   
With a nod, Matt slides down his cock until he’s down to the base, moaning in delight at the sensation of being filled again.  
   
What he is enjoys is the warm orifice that his cock is in. Experimental slow thrusts are replaced in favour of speeding up once Matt demands for more. As Matt is riding him, he moves his body in his own accord when he doesn’t feel like he is getting enough.  
   
His hands are keeping a firm hold on Matt’s hips as he pistons his hips upwards, meeting his thrusts with Matt moving downwards. When he finds Matt’s prostate once more, he rolls and grinds his hips against Matt’s arse.  
   
“Oh fuck yes…” Matt moans, ecstasy on his face.  
   
Changing his mind about Matt riding him, he pulls Matt down to turn them around so that the brunette is under him. Picking up the clue of what he wants to do, Matt lets him pull his legs up until the ankles touched his shoulders.  
   
When he moves his hips, he groans in satisfaction. Everything in this position is just right. The angle, the depth that his cock can reach, how he manages to rub Matt’s prostate almost every time, Matt’s lips and face and neck and shoulders in a reachable distance for his mouth.  
   
For that moment, he doesn’t care that Chris is watching them that he is having sex and making out with his boyfriend. All he can focus on is Matt, those sultry blue eyes looking at him, the simple routine of moving his hips back and forth, the sounds of skin meeting skin, and the enjoyment of it all.  
   
The positive words that Matt is spouting out about how good his cock feels and how his performance is ‘fucking amazing’ is very encouraging as well.  
   
He can feel the familiar coil in his stomach that tells him how close he will become undone, and like cold water dropped onto his head, he gets worried. He’d heard of what they planned to do and agreed with it, but if he keeps going like this, he may never well make it become reality. They can wait for him to be ready again, but he thinks that it wouldn’t be worth it either.  
   
Luckily, it seems like both men have heard his thoughts and see his struggle. Matt tells him to stop to give them both a breather. Chris tosses something round next to the side of his head.  
   
“Pull out of him, and put this on,” Chris says as he picks it up, revealing it to be a cockring. “Keeps you from coming so soon.”  
   
He nods, pulling out of Matt and putting the cockring on. His erratic panting slowly turned down to calm, even breaths as his cock is free from that warm hole temporarily. The ring around the base of his cock is tight enough that he won’t be coming that soon, but not so tight that he is still rock hard.  
   
They switch positions for the third time, with Matt on his hands and knees as he enters back in. The urge to come isn’t so bad anymore after taking a short break. Even with the cockring on as he fucks Matt again, he stays cautious of what he is doing.  
   
Doubting that he can make Matt come like Chris did, he wraps his hand around Matt’s cock and starts stroking it. For what it is, Matt is probably thankful that he is doing this for him.  
   
Matt’s cock is much like his own: warm, hard, flushed with blood from within, and precum leaking out of the slit. The only difference is that his is much thicker, and maybe slightly longer.  
   
One look at Chris’, however, and all comparisons are thrown out of the window. All he can think of is just how the hell Matt had managed to take that length all into his mouth, or even up his arse. He can’t compare his own to Chris’, that’s for sure.  
   
He keeps going, thrusting and stroking, until Matt’s second orgasm comes, cum spraying onto the sheets under them. With reluctance, he pulls out of Matt, groaning and panting from that simple effort alone. Jesus, he wanted to keep going, just fuck Matt down to the mattress until he gets his release.  
   
He lies back down on the bed, his hand idly touching himself. He feels strained and taut like a wire, much like his cock, but he made it. The prospect of being able to fuck Matt again soon is what is keeping him so patient and willing to not come yet.  
   
That, and hearing Matt scream his name was worth it.  
   
The mattress dips down as Chris returns, his large frame overshadowing them. He pulls Matt up and settles behind him, sandwiching the small brunette between them.  
   
“Ready to go at it again?” Chris asks Matt, kissing his neck.  
   
“I’ve been ready even when I came twice now,” Matt replies, smirking and wiggling his arse at Chris.  
   
Chris grins and turns to look at him.  
   
“Put your cock back inside of him,” Chris orders.  
   
He nods, applies lubricant on his cock, and pushes it back into the orifice. After that, Chris inserts a lubricated finger in. It feels odd to have fingers pushed in alongside his cock as Chris stretches Matt even further for what is to come. He holds Matt steady in his arms, moving his hips occasionally to provide some distraction and something to do.  
   
“Fuck, I’m ready. Fuck me already,” Matt moans after three fingers. Hearing that, Chris pulls his fingers out. For one moment, before the larger man is about to enter Matt, he spots a look of doubt and concern Chris has for Matt.  
   
“Are you sure you want to keep going, Matt? You can just say the word and we can stop right here,” he can hear Chris whisper this to Matt. Both he and Chris know the safe word that Matt has told them: Symphony. He can’t blame Chris for being worried, as he is too in the same situation. They can only trust that Matt will say it when it’s too much for him to handle.  
   
Matt looks tired, but he nods, determined.  
   
He asks if Chris can still go, staring up at the man.  
   
“I have reserves now,” Chris replies with a devilish grin. Carefully, he pushes in after one strong push through the sphincter.  
   
When before Matt’s arse was loose and easy to insert his cock in, now it is tight, feeling Chris’ cock sliding against his. If it weren’t for the ring, he would’ve exploded right then and there.  
   
Matt made some pained sounds as his arse is stretched to now accommodate two cocks. He is loud when he cried out, louder than he had been on the previous two times when they fucked him.  
   
From behind him, Chris is groaning as he moves his hips, trying to keep his thrusts short and slow to fill his cock in up until it is completely in there. They both do their best to comfort Matt by being careful and slow thrusting into his hole, with kisses on his upper body and lips, and telling him how well he is doing, how they’re amazed that he wants to do this.  
   
At the same time, both of them are expecting the safe word to spill out of Matt’s lips, ready to stop for the sake of concern for the brunette. But that never came to.  
   
Once he has calmed down and able to get used to the feeling of having two cocks inside of him, Matt amazed and surprised them even more when he tells them to go faster, saying that with a mischievous smile.  
   
That smile is effectively wiped off his face when they went at it.  
   
The feeling of what they are experiencing is hard to describe. The one thing that he can think of what this is like is that of two cocks sharing the same sleeve, rubbing against each other in a confined space. Said sleeve is a very vocal Matt.  
   
He obviously had never done this before as he never had the chance to try it out in the first place before they got into this. They’ve done their homework on it, researching in how to make this work and to minimize as much pain and damage as possible, especially to Matt.  
   
“Fuck, you’re amazing. Taking the two of us like this, Matty…” Chris says, his hips moving almost like the force and speed of a jackhammer.  
   
As they closer towards their end, it is almost impossible to keep up with one another. Their movements become erratic, and that need to come became an itch that you cannot not scratch. Matt just looks like he is in between the state of pleasurable bliss and exhaustive pain. It’s more than likely that the brunette will black out when he finally comes.  
   
He can’t stand it any longer. He rips the cockring out before he plunges back into Matt. His body froze after a few more thrusts, releasing spurt after spurt deep inside the brunette. After keeping his orgasm at bay for this long, he is all but spent in energy, pulling his cock out and collapsing back down to the bed.  
   
Now he is back to watching and, after what he’d been through, is rather content to do that.  
   
He looks on as Chris does his magic. With encouraging whispers against Matt’s ear, of _‘come on, you can do it’, ‘just one more time’, ‘come for us’_ , he gets a view of Matt practically sobbing as he hits his third and final climax, this time with the assistance of a hand there. Chris follows shortly after, panting loudly and filling the brunette with the third load of cum.  
   
And still, Chris isn’t done yet.  
   
Chris pulls out of the brunette, rolling Matt over to the empty space on the bed next to him. He lifts Matt’s arse up in the air to the desired height before his tongue then gets busy, thrusting in, probing, and licking out the cum inside there.  
   
Matt lets out a pitiful whine, his tired and overly sensitive body shaking and unable to take much more action. Chris is, if nothing, relentless and dirtier than he would’ve imagined, rimming Matt and obviously enjoys doing it.  
   
If he could come again just from watching Chris lick and suck Matt’s arsehole clean out loudly, he definitely would.  
   
When Chris is done and pulls away, putting Matt down, the pupils of his eyes are dilated. There’s cum around his mouth. There’s a stupid looking grin on his face. As much as it looks erotic, he decided against kissing Chris. He had already tasted Matt’s cum and he doubted that he wanted to get a different one, even if there is his own one mixed in it.  
   
It is fortunate that Chris chooses to wipe his mouth off with his arm.  
   
“I’ll be right back,” Chris whispers down at Matt, caressing his cheek gently and smiling.  
   
Once the blond is gone out of the room, Matt turns his body around to lie on top of him. The brunette gives him a tired grin before they share several kisses. Fuck, he loves kissing while winding down and Matt seems to share the same love for it.  
   
Lying on top of him, Matt is like putty, unable to move much and pliable in his hands. Matt attempted to slap him in annoyance for lifting his hand up and watching it flop back down several times, but he pays no mind to it. It’s funny to do it. Even more so when he does it to the same hand that Matt tried to slap him with.  
   
When the taller man returns, he watches as Chris lifts and carries Matt up in his arms. In the meanwhile, he lets himself rest on the bed. Chris and Matt wouldn’t mind him doing it after what they have done together.  
   
For some reason, Chris is staring down at him with a confused look before he speaks.  
   
“Aren’t you getting up, Guy?”  
   
He blinks.  
   
“What?”  
   
“We’re going to take a bath. Take a leak. Wash ourselves off,” Chris says, keeping a steady hold of Matt in his arms. “Our bathtub is large enough to fit another person in.”  
   
He looks at Chris incredulously.  
   
“Are you telling me to take a piss in your bath?” he asks sarcastically.  
   
At that, Chris laughs. He joins along laughing as well.  
   
“If you do that, Guy, I doubt Matt here would be happy,” Chris says. The grumpy noises coming out from Matt confirmed his words. “You know how long it takes to fill a bath up. Plus, you’ll rest a lot better when you’re cleaned up.”  
   
He agrees with that statement, and gets up and off the bed to join them in the bathroom for a wash and soak. Fuck, he feels as dirty and sweaty as he is on stage, minus the lubricant and cum.  
   
Here he sits in the tub large enough to fit the three of them in it comfortably, soaking in the warm water. Chris even had the time to have mugs of hot tea for them to drink by the side. After such an intense and filthy sex that can make even put a pornographic version of what they did to shame, he now watches Chris washing Matt off with a gentle touch.  
   
While he washes himself off with a sponge, he takes a glance at the two of them.  
   
He’s seen beforehand various times that Chris shows concern for Matt, and this time Matt is getting the full blown treatment. Chris asks Matt questions of whether or not that some parts of what they did hurt him; was he sure that he shouldn’t have not used the safe word; and was it over Matt’s limits?  
   
Aside from a comment that getting three orgasms did put a strain on him, Matt gives him the assuring answer of ‘no’ to each question. Rather, he is very satisfied and happy. Chris takes his word for it and they share a loving, intimate kiss after that.  
   
It’s a far cry from what he saw them do on bed, but actually not so different in perspective. Chris indulges in taking care of Matt, while Matt indulges in getting taken care of. It’s such a lovely sight that this feels more intrusive to him than watching them having sex just moments ago, as though he shouldn’t be here to see this.  
   
As life seems to want to prove him wrong on such an assumption, the next thing he knows, he gets pulled to their side, welcomed to their open arms with Chris right next to him with an arm over his shoulders, and Matt appearing relaxed in his arms.  
   
“So what’s your first impression of all this?” Matt asks, relaxed and leaning against his chest.  
   
This makes him think. Really think of it all. Of course the sex was good. Great. But what does he crave more than sex? Companionship. A sense of belonging. Feeling loved. Loving back. The very things that they have together. Are they willing to share it with him?  
   
“It makes me want to come back and have a second time,” he admits. Then adds, “Maybe more?”  
   
The response that he got were kisses from each men.  
   
“Did you think we would’ve said no with that?” Chris chuckles.  
   
From the smiles that they share and the knowing look, Guy suspects that his return isn’t going to be a maybe. This is going to be a definite yes.


End file.
